pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 21
Route 10 Running southwest of Malie City, is a straightforward trail that leads up into the peaks of Mount Hokulani. Its bushy trees have enticed many Pokémon to nest there. Watch out for shaky trees, for these Pokémon just love to get the drop on unsuspecting trainers. You might encounter as well from these ambushes. An old woman near Route 10's entrance asks you to find her frolicking . Find them and send them back to her and she'll give you a and 15,000. The Stufful are found: * South of Alex * Behind the bush by the Super Potion (near the Berry tree) * Behind the Berry tree * North of Andrea * In the grass by the Max Revive * Behind the Trainer tips sign * Across from Mitchell * In the grass by Police Officer Mitchell You'll find a hidden at the rock across from the sign. Just ahead on the path, you'll find a trainer. |} Through the grass by him is a . Head southwest of the shaking tree to find a hidden . Talk to the woman by the berry pile near here to get your Pokémon healed. Continue up the path to battle the next trainer. |} A little ahead, make a left into the tall grass to find a . Now continue north and battle the just ahead. |} Reach the end of the stretch to find Team Skull up to no good once again. This time, they're trying to steal a bus stop sign—and they don't take kindly to being interrupted. Both s battle you in turn, so you face them back-to-back. |} |} Professor Kukui catches up to you after Team Skull flees the scene. Check out the nearby bus stop and the bus will arrive in no time, ready to take you to the Hokulani Observatory. There, Kukui dishes out his dream: the formation of a Pokémon League here in Alola. Mount Hokulani Rising up from , Mount Hokulani towers over Malie City. It's the second tallest peak in all of Alola, making it an ideal spot for stargazing. The bus drops you off at Hokulani Observatory at the very top of Mount Hokulani. Go ahead and check out the Pokémon Center if you need to heal your Pokémon or stock up on any items. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Your friend Samson Oak is taking in the view behind the Pokémon Center. He sure does get around! Chat with him to learn about the Pokémon and obtain a . Head north by the trucks and through the small gap to collect the . Take the scenic route via the road leading south. |} After defeating her, cut east into the patch off the road with tall grass. Go to the farthest southeast corner to find . Back on the main road, continue south and make sure to pick up the on your left. Southeast of that is a hidden . Around the bend, you'll run into a . |} Go left a little to find a . Turn into the grassy path to the west to find a . After picking it up, a from a far-off cliff will notice you and battle you. Continue south through the grass to find another trainer. |} Hop down the ledge to pick up a . There's nothing left of value on this road, as just up ahead is another bus stop blocking the path. Head back to the entrance of the road to battle the near the top of the mountain, who battles you only after you've defeated every trainer on the route. |} He will give you for defeating him. Once you're ready to continue with your trials, head to the observatory's front door and you'll meet Molayne, who is apparently a very old friend of Professor Kukui. He's a expert who once served as a Trial Captain. He gives you a before inviting you into the Hokulani Observatory. Hokulani Observatory The man behind the desk on the left will give you a . A distracted will ask you a baffling astronomy question if you interrupt him while he's deep in thought. To apologize, he'll give you some . When you're ready for your trial, head to the room in the back to meet Sophocles, the next Trial Captain. Sophocles is a genius inventor, although he seems a bit new to being a captain. No sooner do you meet him than he asks you to go find the he needs for his trial. After heading back outside, you'll learn from Molayne that three Charjabug are still unaccounted for. Search the patches of grass just south of the bus, and you should find some. If the Charjabug nicknamed Sevenjabug eludes you, keep your eyes peeled. You might notice it sneaking off past the bus. Go around the bus to nab it, and you'll finally be ready to head back inside to start the trial. Sophocles' Trial Sophocles' trial will not be like any you've faced so far. You'll have to exercise your brain a bit. You'll be operating the large platform that Sophocles calls the Roller. Pressing one of the buttons in each of its four corners will make the four closest squares rotate, moving any Pokémon on them in a counterclockwise pattern. Get them in a row to close the circuit and power up the Pinger, attracting aggressive Pokémon each time you do. For the first puzzle, you'll simply need to get the Charjabug in a row at the top of the Roller. The red outlines on certain squares show you where the Charjabug should go. Press the bottom-right button, then the upper-left button. A wild will appear. The second puzzle is much the same, but this time you'll want to line up the Charjabug at the bottom of the Roller. Press the bottom-right button once, and the bottom-left button twice. Now, an will show up. The final puzzle has no Pokémon outlines to tell you where you want the Charjabug to go. But remember that circuits should be connected in a line to keep the power flowing through them. This time, they need to be diagonal from bottom-left to upper-right. So press the bottom-left button, then the upper-right button, then the upper-left button twice. After the puzzle is complete, the Totem Pokémon, , shows up. Once the Totem Togedemaru has been defeated, Sophocles hands you the . Molayne also asks you to return a familiar looking to Professor Kukui. It's a strange request, but sure, why not? Sophocles also shows you the Battle Agency in Festival Plaza, where you can borrow a Pokémon and find other trainers to team up with. Now fly to Malie City, then enter Malie Garden. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon